What The People Fear
by madxflower
Summary: But these horrible images that come at night, they're what keep us alive. Then how come I'm the one with the noose around my neck and standing on a chair? My name is Sakura Haruno. Are you afraid of the dark? For StormDragon666's contest.


What do you do when our dreams turn nightmarish?

The worst fears we stifle come to life at night. We turn helpless because we've lost control. When the sun sets and children get tucked in, who stops the boogieman from ruining our sleep? But these horrible images that come at night, they're what keep us alive. Then how come I'm the one with the noose around my neck and standing on a chair?

My name is Sakura Haruno. Are you scared of the dark?

* * *

><p>The leaves crunch beneath my feet as I walk towards my highschool. The sky is still this pretty dark blue, and its early enouch that I can see the moon more than the sun. I have Photo first period, so I like to get to it as early as I can, just because I love the teacher. He's so chill. As long as you do your work, he doesn't even care. However, I'm in love with art, and a camera just seems to be my medium.<p>

I swear Mr. Hatake is the best teacher I've ever had though. He taught me how to do friendship hands-when you dip your palm in develeper, put it on the photo paper, then expose the shit out of it. He's probably one of the youngest teachers I know, too. Even with his gray hair, he's only 32. Weird, right?

Anyways, I usually spend most of my time in the dark room. Today was no different, I grabbed my negatives, went to my usual enlarger, and started to focus the image that I wanted. It kind of sucks that someone else was in there and wanted to knock me out.

"Boo."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Mr. Hatake. I hear you! I'm in here! Please save me! "I thought I saw her come in earlier..."<p>

Surely, someone must know I'm in here. Right? "Is she in the darkroom?" Kiba, I could kiss you! Hurry!

"No one's supposed to be in there. The doors are being repaired because they keep sticking."

No, no, no, no. This can't happen to me. The man in the mask who knocked me out looked down on me. My mouth covered with ducktape and my hands tied behind me, along with my legs. "We're going to have some fun little girl. I'll take off the ducktape if you promise not to scream." I nod. He rips off the silver tape and I pull back from the pain. Then I shriek. I have to get out of here. This is a nightmare. This isn't just one of my scary dreams though. This is real. The man in the mask looks at me.

"You'll pay for that, sweetie. I know what makes you tick." He turns off the red lights, and the dark room turns absolutly dark. I feel breath on the back of my neck, and I'm crying. Someone, help me. Please. "Sakura..." He whispers in my ear. "You're going to suffer."

I scream. I can't help it. I yelling, I need someone to hear me. Anyone, just come help me. This man is going to kill me.

"What was that?" It's Mr. Hatake. I hear him walking. Hes going to save me! I hear the door move. Light shines in though a crack, but the door is blocked.

"Go talk to him, bitch. Is he your boyfriend? Everyone knows you like him." The man pushes me forword, and I feel my knees and arms scrape. He unties me quickly, and I run towards the door. The man stays out of sight. "Mr. Hatake." I'm scared as what to say. Do I tell him? What will happen to me if I do? I risk it. "Help me."

But then I'm knocked out again, and I'm helpless.

* * *

><p>I don't know what time it is. The man forces me on a chair. "Kill yourself."<p>

Thats all he tells me. I look at the rope hanging from the ceiling. I'm terrified. Where's Mr. Hatake? Why didn't he help me? Why didn't people pay attention to my screams? "Who are you?" I ask. My voice is horse and its hard to speak, but I wait for a reply.

"I'm the boogieman." He says it with such seriousness, I believe him. He's finally come to finish the job he's tried to start every night. I've lost, but its okay. Now I can sleep peacefully. I wrap the noose around my neck. I tip the chair. I see a light. Mr. Boogieman is dissolved into thin air, but I feel his eyes still watching me. Mr. Hatake cuts me down.

In the corner of my eye, I see the classroom is empty. I'm confused. My neck is throbbing, but why wouldn't it be? Mr. Hatake holds me in his lap on the floor of the dark room. The light from the classroom is shining in to where we sit, and I smile. He saved me.

Mr. Hatake kisses my cheek and I can't help but grin. The man in the mask was right. I do like Mr. Hatake a little more than I should. Maybe he does too. Dreams are just that: dreams. They're for you to control.  
>"Call me Kakashi, Sakura. I don't want to just be your teacher. I don't want you to be taken from me again. Would you let me have the honor of taking you out?"<p>

My kiss on his mask seemed to be enough of an answer for him.

* * *

><p><em>"Every moment of your life that is not a complete nightmare is happiness"<br>-Merill Markoe_

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

1) This is kind of a halloween special/done for a contest, so don't judge.

2)Review? :D

3)For StormDragon666's halloween contest. Wish me luck, guys!


End file.
